Los ojos de Hinata
by MeryAnne07
Summary: Cuando la guerra finaliza y todos son liberados del Tsukuyomi Infinito las cosas irán, poco a poco, acomodándose solas. Hinata no ha dejado de amar a Naruto y él comenzará a despertar un interés especial por ella. De alguna forma ellos, quizás, construyan una relación y lleguen a conocer sus corazones más de lo que nunca imaginaron. "No me gusta ver los ojos de Hinata llorar...".


**¡Hola!**

**Estuve poniéndole muchísimo empeño a este one shot. Es el primer OS del NaruHina que escribo, así que estoy muy emocionada al respecto. Amé escribirlo, de principio a fin. Ni siquiera sé cómo salió. No me creía capaz de escribir de una pareja así. Nunca me metí en los personajes de Naruto y Hinata tan a fondo, tomándolos como principales en una historia. Pensaba que no tenía ese toque para esta pareja... pero increíblemente estoy muy satisfecha con lo que logré. Siento que me quedó algo muy digno de leer. Y después de este fic me siento más cercana a Hinata y Naruto... en especial a ella. Nunca fui una gran fan de Hinata y la critiqué muchas veces. Por primera vez siento que me gusta como personaje, que la llegué a entender y que su corazón es hermoso. También me siento más cercana al NaruHina, sacando de mí sentimientos que nunca creí que podría sentir respecto a esta pareja. Siempre me enfoqué tanto en el SasuSaku que pensaba que ninguna otra podía calarme como esa, pero realmente este one shot me salió del alma como cualquier fic SasuSaku que vean en mi cuenta. Esto es básicamente un resúmen de todo lo que concibo de esta pareja y mi idea de ellos a futuro también.**

**En fin... este one shot va dedicado principalmente a **_**Ro Chi. **_**Si ella no me lo pedía no habría escrito nada. También a las chicas del grupo SasuSaku **Eternal Love** que me dieron ideas: Jazmin, Izuna, Criishina y Rukia Bllz (perdón si escribí algún nombre mal xD). Y por supuesto, a todas las demás personas de ese grupo que aman el NH, y también a las chicas del Lado Oscuro (ellas entenderán xD).**

**Besos enormes, disfruten esto tanto como yo disfruté leerlo. Y que Dios los bendiga a todos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Los ojos de Hinata.<strong>

Cuando Hinata abrió los ojos lo primero que pudo ver fue un resplandor anaranjado y luminoso. El cielo estaba alumbrado de distintos matices… era de día, había amanecido. Pero sus ojos tuvieron que cerrarse de nuevo cuando la luz los dañó. El impacto fue fuerte, se sentía como si hubiese estado dormida por décadas. Sus ojos habían estado sumidos en una oscuridad total, aunque su mente dictaba lo contrario.

Ella había vivido una vida. ¿Dónde estaba ahora? Todo era confuso. Aquellas vendas que la habían cubierto por apenas unas horas se habían disuelto solas, liberándola de la bestia de una fantasía demasiado buena para ser real. Por un segundo ni siquiera supo cómo se llamaba, qué hacía en ese lugar. Al mismo tiempo que cerró los ojos para protegerlos de la inminente luz sus rodillas de doblaron como si fuesen de papel, y cayó al suelo apenas protegiendo su cabeza con el brazo por instinto. Tuvo que sostenerse de rodillas, apoyando las palmas de las manos contra la tierra.

Se sentía débil, sin energías. Trató de respirar, normalizándose cada vez más. Sus órganos no estaban trabajando como se suponía, pero poco a poco se amoldaban a la realidad. Pronto comenzó a sentir que la sangre le recorría a una velocidad aceptable, que el chakra volvía a sus conductos normales.

—¿Quién… soy…? —masculló apenas, sintiendo su voz reseca y quebradiza. La garganta le picaba, necesitaba tomar agua. Tosió por inercia, tragando saliva en el proceso. Era doloroso, pero su cuerpo trataba de acostumbrarse de nuevo a vivir.

Entonces la confusión comenzó a desaparecer, y pequeños recuerdos empezaron a llegar a su mente. Su mente, la que anteriormente estaba llena de memorias falsas, de una vida hermosa y llena de dicha que compartía con su familia y Naruto… estaba recordando. Volvía a la realidad, a los recuerdos más recientes.

La guerra, las peleas, la muerte de Neji quien sonreía tanto en la fantasía. Sangre, dolor. Pero lo que más recordaba era una mano, sí… una mano. Hinata miró, todavía turbada, su mano izquierda. Las fuerzas volvían a ella, y con ellas cerró sus dedos y los movió, sintiendo un calor extraño rodearlos. No podría explicarlo porque no era algo que pudiera explicarse. Era un sentimiento cálido, tierno, algo que la acompañaba siempre.

Fue entonces cuando vio a Naruto. Su mente se llenó de su rostro, de su hermosa y reluciente sonrisa. Sus ojos azules, tan brillantes. Su corazón cálido alcanzándola por dentro, uniéndose en uno solo cuando se tomaron de la mano y se dieron valor mutuamente. Ella estuvo a su lado, lo acompañó en esa guerra, cuidó de él lo más que pudo. Lo observó en la lejanía, vio cuando Gaara se lo llevaba inconsciente y sintió el golpe de su cara contra el suelo cuando corrió torpemente a él, tratando de alcanzarlo. Recordó todo, todo.

—Naruto-kun… Naruto-kun… —las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos perlados, se refregó los párpados con las manos. Pero no lloraba porque estuviera triste, ni porque la realidad no fuese como en sus sueños más perfectos. Lloraba porque su corazón estaba recibiendo demasiados sentimientos al mismo tiempo como para soportarlo. Llorar fue su forma de liberar la forma en que Naruto la llenaba por dentro. Él la extasiaba sólo con su sonrisa.

Recordar sus ojos la hacía más feliz que cualquier fantasía falsa del mundo.

Pero entonces abrió sus ojos y exclamó, tomando consciencia de la verdadera situación. Miró a su alrededor por primera vez desde que despertó, observando el panorama. Todos estaban como ella, sentados tratando de recobrar el aliento, poniéndose de pie. Algunos lloraban, otros reían. Vio a algunos conocidos en la lejanía; el rostro de Kiba y Shino a salvo hablando entre ellos. Sonrió aliviada de verlos bien y suspiró. Siguió observando y todos los demás estaban igual: Ino, Shikamaru, Lee…

—Ganamos… —susurró en sus adentros, sonriendo con una paz increíble. Pero luego sacudió la cabeza, tomándose el pecho con la mano derecha— No, no —repitió—, él lo logró. Naruto lo hizo… lo hizo… —y las lágrimas volvieron a brotar. El orgullo la sucumbió por completo, pero no duró mucho.

¿Dónde estaba Naruto?

Y entonces la preocupación se abrió paso. No podía verlo ni con el byakugan. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido? Todos estaban despiertos, pero no podía ver a nadie del equipo siete. Quería preguntarle a Sakura o a Kakashi cómo había ocurrido todo, pero tampoco los veía.

No lo pensó más. Sus piernas de pronto recobraron toda la fuerza que les faltaba. Se puso de pie, sin dudarlo ni un poco, y comenzó a correr. El corazón le latía fuerte, pero no por el esfuerzo físico… era porque quería verlo. Él tenía que estar bien, tenía que estarlo. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Cómo lo logró, dónde, dónde estaba?

_Desesperación._

Su respiración era agitada, fuerte. Todos la miraban correr con unas energías que ella sola parecía tener en esos momentos. Estaban sorprendidos, viendo sus ojos firmes y con el byakugan activado lleno de una furia colosal.

—¡¿Hinata…?! —gritó Kiba al verla pasar unos metros más lejos, alzando su brazo sorprendido. Ella no lo escuchó. Ni siquiera estaba viendo a su alrededor el escándalo que su corrida armaba.

—¡Naruto-kun! —gritaba. Su voz, naturalmente tan suave y tierna, se había endurecido a un nivel increíble.

No era ella, era su amor el que gritaba. No eran sus cuerdas vocales, era su alma.

Llegó a una colina, y no supo por qué. Su instinto la llevó allí, y sus manos se lastimaron cuando comenzó a escalarla y a sostenerse de las rocas. Algo le gritaba que tenía que subir. La gente la miraba incrédula, pero a ella no le importó. Sus cabellos se metieron entre sus labios y ojos mientras subía, colocando una mano y otra luego.

Finalmente llegó a la cima, y no podía ver nada. Estaba vacío, solamente el viento soplaba. Pero entonces observó más allá del horizonte… y los vio. Allá, a lo lejos se asomaban cuatro figuras. Se paralizó observándolos acercarse cada vez más.

Los cuatro se sostenían entre ellos. Sakura estaba en el medio; tenía el brazo izquierdo de Sasuke sobre su nuca, y también el de Naruto. Kakashi estaba del otro extremo, ayudando a sostener a Naruto. Caminaban a pasos lentos pero seguros, todos lucían increíblemente cansados y deteriorados… pero sonreían. Todos ellos lo hacían, sus corazones lucían tan tranquilos.

Sasuke y Naruto estaban más magullados que Sakura y Kakashi.

—Par de tarados —decía Sakura a lo lejos, mirando a ambos—, si no hubiesen ido a matarse entre ustedes entonces despertar a toda la alianza no los habría dejado en este estado.

—_Oi_, Sakura —llamó Kakashi con una voz pacificadora—, no seas tan dura… ambos dieron su mejor esfuerzo después de todo… ¿verdad? —finalizó, mirándolos a ambos y sonriendo bajo la máscara.

Sakura miró fijamente a Sasuke, el que tenía tan cerca. Le sonrió tiernamente y él la vio de reojo. En respuesta a Kakashi hizo una mueca orgullosa como siempre, y chistó sin decir nada al respecto. Naruto soltó un par de carcajadas como si no acabara de casi matarse en el Valle del Fin con Sasuke.

—De todas formas no sabemos si pudimos despertarlos a todos, o cómo despertaron… —añadió Naruto inmediatamente, rascándose la cabeza mientras meditaba al respecto. Sin embargo Sakura lo interrumpió.

—Naruto… —le dijo en medio de una sonrisa— mira allí —le señaló al frente, cabeceando. Naruto siguió su señal y se detuvo. Los cuatro tuvieron que detener su andar intempestivamente.

Los ojos de Naruto se hicieron enormes de repente, y una sonrisa tan blanca como su alma se dibujó de un lado a otro sin salir de la enorme pero tan gratificante sorpresa de ver la silueta lejana de aquella chica. Por un segundo Hinata no pudo ver a las tres personas a su lado. Sólo lo veía a él, tan radiante y saludable como debía ser pese a los golpes y la ropa sucia. Él estaba bien, completo, entero, vivo. Eso era suficiente para ella.

—¡¿Hinata…?! —gritó finalmente, emocionado— ¡Despertaste! ¡Y nos encontraste!

El grito la descolocó, y ahí sí que no pudo parar las lágrimas de ninguna forma. Pero estas no eran de preocupación, ni de nada por el estilo. Estaba feliz, sólo quería abrazarlo y decirle cuánto lo había extrañado a pesar de que apenas se habían distanciado un momento. Parecía como si no lo hubiera visto a la cara por años. Ella asintió con la cabeza emocionada, sonriendo sin poder hablar.

—Naruto-kun… —susurró una vez sus cuerdas vocales cobraron funcionamiento— Lo hiciste… lo lograste… —su voz estaba tan quebrada de la conmoción que no podía seguir hablando y sollozó, refregándose los ojos con la manga.

Ella no paraba de llorar, y Naruto disolvió su sonrisa.

—¿Hinata…? —susurró, soltándose del brazo de Kakashi. Los tres compañeros de equipo miraron asombrados la reacción de Naruto, ninguno se movió ni interrumpió la escena.

Él comenzó a caminar a ella lentamente, como podía.

—Hinata… —volvió a susurrar mientras la veía refregarse los ojos una y otra vez. Ella no podía parar de llorar.

—Lo siento, Naruto-kun… es que yo estoy tan… —musitó la muchacha fraccionada.

Estaba por alcanzarla, por extender su mano para tocarla…

—…feliz —pronunció en una palabra seca la chica, levantando la mirada para que sus ojos se hicieran gigantes ante lo que veía. Hinata se paralizó y las lágrimas se secaron en un segundo, transformándose la escena entera en algo totalmente distinto.

¡Naruto se había ido corriendo al costado de la maleza, tras un árbol!

—No puede ser… —masculló Kakashi.

Sasuke se puso la palma de la mano en la cabeza totalmente indignado, Sakura suspiró y lo maldijo, Kakashi simplemente lo vio incrédulo.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! —gritaba Naruto tras el árbol, agitando el brazo izquierdo. La otra mano estaba sosteniendo algo…— ¡Es que no orino desde que todo este lío empezó! —su voz era tan graciosa que en verdad parecía pedir disculpas seriamente por algo que pudo evitar hacer como cualquier adulto.

Sin dudas Naruto era como un niño inmaduro, nunca iba a cambiar… pero Hinata amaba eso de él. El sonido del líquido cayendo a la tierra provocó un refunfuño de Sakura y unas risas aisladas de Kakashi, pero la que no pudo evitar empezar a reír como una niña fue Hinata. Las lágrimas dejaron de caer y su corazón reemplazó las emociones por unas divertidas. Él la hacía tan feliz con algo tan estúpido.

Lo que Hinata no sabía es que su risa tierna de llegó a los oídos de Naruto, quien bajó la mirada sonriendo sutilmente, aliviado al escucharla reír y no llorar. Ese fue su objetivo en primer lugar, después de todo…

—Me alegra que ya no llores… —susurró apenas escuchable para él.

—

—

—

—

—

Cuando el equipo siete se arrimó a cima de la colina todo lo que escucharon fueron ovaciones. La gente gritaba emocionada y todos querían hacer miles de preguntas al gran equipo de legendarios que había derrotado a una diosa. Nadie tenía idea del conflicto entre Sasuke y Naruto después de sellarla, y probablemente nunca lo sabrían. Ellos guardarían el secreto de sus lazos por siempre.

A medida que las horas pasaban y los ánimos bajaban, cada vez había menos gente en el campo de batalla. Había muchas reuniones por concretar y también cuerpos que enterrar, pero eso no quitaba la alegría en el corazón de todos. Los kages saludaron a Sasuke y hablaron a solas con él por un momento. Hinata los vio a lo lejos y observó cómo el Uchiha estrechaba su mano con cada uno de ellos, y Naruto llegaba por atrás abrazando por la nuca a su amigo abruptamente y provocando una mirada de disgusto de él.

—Ellos se encargarán de cuidar de una nueva era —comentó una chica repentinamente a su lado. Hinata volteó y la vio: Era Sakura, sentada junto a ella. Ella también había estado observando la situación.

—Tienes suerte de tener amigos como esos, Sakura-chan —contestó Hinata sonriéndole amablemente—. Incluso estoy… un poco celosa… —dijo, sin mirarla a los ojos. La timidez en Hinata era característica innata suya sin importar cuánto valor haya adquirido con el pasar de los años para decir lo que pensaba.

Sakura la miró visiblemente sorprendida por su comentario.

—¿Por… por qué lo dices? Nada de eso, ellos son muy complicados y requiere mucha paciencia aceptarlos como son —le respondió sacudiendo la mano y sonriéndole un poco nerviosa. Pero la cara de Hinata no se inmutó y volvió a hablarle con una sonrisa sutil, mirando a Naruto y Sasuke.

—Tú eres realmente extraordinaria, Sakura-chan —las palabras de Hinata volvieron a descolocar a Sakura, quien esta vez se limitó a escuchar—. Oí lo que hiciste contra Kaguya y tu participación en todo… incluso salvaste a Sasuke-kun cuando ella lo envió a otra dimensión, y también tomaste el corazón de Naruto-kun con tus manos para que no muriera… Ojalá yo fuera capaz de hacer cosas como esas —Hinata miró a Sakura en estos momentos—, pero sólo puedes hacerlas tú porque creciste con ellos. Tú aprendiste a dar todo de ti por ellos dos.

—Hinata…

—Es por eso —opacó Hinata con su voz frágil pero firme— que puedo entender por qué ellos dos te aman tanto.

Sakura no pudo hacer más que abrir su boca totalmente paralizada.

—¿A… qué…? —tartamudeó la Haruno, recobrando la firmeza y casi gritando alterada y sorprendida— ¡¿A qué tipo de amor te refieres?! ¡Eso no es…! —Sakura agitaba sus manos negando las palabras de la chica, pero Ino de pronto apareció detrás de ella y rompió la escena.

—¡Frentona! —le gritó emocionada, tomándole del brazo que tenía desnuda— ¡¿Qué haces todavía sentada?! ¡Ven que tengo que darte ropa para regresar a casa! ¡Mírate, estás hecha un asco! —chillaba la rubia, tirando de ella y obligándola a ponerse de pie para llevarla lejos. Sakura no pudo terminar su discurso a Hinata y ésta simplemente la vio irse mientras le sonreía dulcemente, como sólo ella podía hacer. Sakura mantuvo su cabeza mirándola tanto como pudo, en una expresión totalmente contrapuesta a la de la Hyuga.

Hinata creía firmemente en las palabras que acababa de decirle y no había manera de que Sakura, por modestia, cambiara algo que le parecía tan evidente e infranqueable.

_De cualquier forma… Hinata no habría podido entender por qué no la amarían. _

—

—

—

—

—

Las semanas transcurrieron y mucho ocurrió. El peso de la guerra era más leve porque la habían ganado… pero no dejaba de ser un peso que tenían que cargar. Muchas familias estaban destruidas por pérdidas, y la suya seguía de duelo. Su padre mandó a construir un pequeño santuario para Neji dentro de la casa con una bella fotografía suya e inciensos a los costados. Era bello y Hinata lo visitaba cada mañana para contarle las novedades del día anterior.

—Ayer Tsunade-sama anunció su retiro —comentó sonriendo con sus manos juntas en forma de oración—. Ha elegido a Kakashi-sama como su predecesor, pese a que todos esperábamos que Naruto-kun ocupara ese puesto, pero él mismo dijo que no se sentía del todo listo para ocuparlo y que quería que Kakashi se lo cuidara un poco más. Además dijo que Sasuke-kun le enseñó que hay más de un significado para la palabra "hokage", y que comprendió que no necesita del título todavía para seguir protegiendo la aldea y luchar por un futuro de paz y unión… —las palabras de Hinata se hicieron más suaves sobre el final a medida que sonreía y una pequeña lágrima se deslizaba de sus ojos— ¡Él es tan genial! ¡Ojalá lo hubieras escuchado! —exclamó secándose el ojo— Estoy segura de que algún día logrará todo lo que se propone… él tiene mi corazón por completo ya… —finalizó en un hilo de voz, encendiendo el último incienso y poniéndose de pie a medida que hacía una leve reverencia para saludarlo.

Salió del cuarto para ir al patio y allí vio a su padre, sentado en las escalinatas del porche.

—Papá… llegaste a casa —lo saludó, sentándose a su lado.

—Estabas hablando con Neji… ¿verdad? —le preguntó él, mirando al cielo sonriendo. Hinata se sorprendió y asintió.

—¿Escuchaste…?

El hombre chistó sonriendo y la miró a los ojos.

—Sabes, necesito que traigas algo de la aldea… hemos estado tanto tiempo fuera en reuniones diplomáticas que olvidamos comprar algunas provisiones —le inquirió. Hinata se puso de pie.

—Voy enseguida —asintió con respeto.

—Procura tomar el camino del parque —le sugirió su padre—, es más corto y además… creo que vi a ese chico Uzumaki sentado ahí mientras venía a casa.

Hinata abrió los ojos y miró totalmente asombrada a su padre. Los tintes rojizos no tardaron en aparecer en sus mejillas y se dio vuelta inmediatamente antes de que la vergüenza fuera mayor. Hinata procuró caminar a la salida lo más rápido que pudo, pero algo de lo que dijo su padre mientras lo hacía la inquietó aún más:

—¡Si puedes invítalo a cenar, quisiera conocer más a ese chiquillo que salvó el mundo! —le gritó desde la puerta. Hinata en ese momento empezó a caminar más rápido —casi corriendo con la cara totalmente enrojecida— hasta desaparecer por completo y así evitar que su padre le dijera otra cosa. Lo peor fue que creyó escucharle unas risotadas burlonas a medida que se iba.

Se preguntó si en verdad era tan obvia…

—

—

—

—

—

Hinata siguió el consejo de su padre y tomó ese camino. El parque estaba bastante transitado. La gente poco a poco parecía recobrar su rutina diaria, y los niños empezaban a jugar entre los árboles y el césped de los alrededores. A Hinata le complació ver aquello, sintió que la vida volvía a nacer poco a poco…

No vio a Naruto como creía, quizás su padre se había equivocado o él ya se había ido, pero sí vio el lago que tanto amaba. A su izquierda, tras unos barandales, había un bello lago transparente donde los patos y gansos nadaban a diario y la gente se sentaba en las bancas para tirarles comidas desde la tierra. Ella solía ir ahí cuando era una niña, en la peor época de su vida, para escapar de sus problemas. Sentía que ver el agua y sentir la brisa revolverle el corto cabello le daba esperanzas de que había algo mejor en el futuro esperando por ella.

En un sentimiento nostálgico se acercó de nuevo y asomó su cuerpo contra el barandal, escuchando los sonidos de las pequeñas aves y el céfiro frío rodearle el cuello y su ahora tan largo cabello.

—Así que estás aquí, Hinata.

La voz la sorprendió enseguida. Viró la cara y la vio: Sakura estaba a su lado, apoyándose como ella. Lucía muy bien, vestida con sus ropas usuales de nuevo. Sonreía relajada y feliz. Hinata sabía a qué se debía esa felicidad.

—Desde aquella vez no pude hablarte más, pero pensé mucho tiempo en lo último que dijiste —informó repentinamente la chica. Hinata la miró expectante, un poco sorprendida.

—No hace falta que expliques nada, Sakura-chan…

—Tú le diste valor —la interrumpió Sakura. Hinata cerró la boca—, por ti Naruto lo logró en ese momento. Yo… yo, ayudando a Naruto, hice lo que debía hacer. No lo que dictó mi corazón, sino lo que dictó mi cabeza. Yo tomé su corazón en mi mano para mantenerlo latiendo porque era lo único que podía y debía hacer en ese momento… pero tú… —Sakura hizo una pequeña pausa y suspiró, sonriendo y mirando al horizonte— Tú hiciste cosas que yo nunca logré con él. Actuaste con tu corazón y lo alcanzaste, tú realmente tocaste su corazón sólo con tus ojos. Salvaste la guerra dándole el valor que necesitaba. Realmente quiero a Naruto y estoy segura de que él también me quiere a mí, pero su corazón no fue hecho para el mío… —Sakura miró a Hinata y le sonrió aún más— Supongo que tú y yo somos muy similares… ¡Ambas hemos dedicado nuestra vida a amar a un solo hombre!

—Sakura-chan… tú… —Hinata corrió la cara hacia al lago y bajó los ojos— Eres realmente esplendida…

Las palabras de Sakura resonaron de nuevo en la cabeza de la chica: _"Actuaste con tu corazón y lo alcanzaste, tú realmente tocaste su corazón sólo con tus ojos". _

—Gracias… —sonrió, mirándola nuevamente.

Sakura rió y le dio un golpecito cariñoso en el hombro.

—¿Qué pasa con esa mirada? ¡No se te ocurra rendirte! Ten paciencia, Hinata. Yo sé de esas cosas —le dijo, y luego miró hacia su izquierda, más cerca de la zona céntrica de Konoha. Un chico de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color la miraba desde la distancia fijamente. Estaba estático, con ese semblante suyo tan característico. El mundo pareció detenerse cuando los dos hicieron el contacto ocular suficiente.

—Sasuke-kun… —musitó Hinata, observando como una espectadora la escena que parecía salida de una película realista.

Ah, Sakura lo amaba tanto.

—Tengo que irme —le dijo la Haruno, volviéndola a mirar. Hinata asintió sonriendo enseguida, y una mirada más bastó para que ambas se despidieran.

Sakura se estaba alejando, y Hinata la veía acercarse a Sasuke con el porte erguido. Sakura expelía una firmeza entremezclada con ternura todo el tiempo. Luego miró al frente de nuevo, hacia donde estaba la gente paseando. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de colorado cuando vio a un rubio sentado en una de las bancas… su padre tenía razón, después de todo. Él estaba mirando embelesado a Sakura y Sasuke a lo lejos. Sus ojos ni siquiera parpadeaban y Hinata no dudó más en acercarse.

Se sentó sorpresivamente a su lado, sonriéndole. Naruto dio un pequeño sobresalto cuando se percató de su presencia, pero luego le sonrió enormemente como siempre.

—¡Hinata! —gritó animado. Esos pequeños detalles en él eran lo que la volvían loca. Su corazón se estremeció al escucharle decir su nombre después de tantas semanas— Hace mucho que no te veo.

Ella asintió.

—Todos hemos estado muy ocupados, y tú principalmente Naruto-kun… —ella suspiró y miró de nuevo en la dirección de Sakura y Sasuke— Estabas viéndolos también, ¿cierto?

Naruto dibujó una sonrisa más sutil en los labios y asintió mirando al suelo.

—Se siente raro ver a Sasuke merodeando por la aldea como cuando éramos niños… Sakura siguiéndolo como antes… Sólo que esta vez parece que él quiere que ella lo haga.

Hinata tragó saliva un poco incomoda.

—¿Eso te pone triste?

Esa pregunta provocó que Naruto abriera muy grande los ojos y la mirara boquiabierto.

—No tienes que explicarme nada —le sonrió con ternura, viéndolo fijamente a los ojos—. Sakura-chan realmente es genial, aunque su corazón pertenezca a Sasuke-kun.

—Hinata-chan… —balbuceó él. Entonces fue cuando ella se percató realmente de lo que acababa de decir. Lo que menos quería era que él sintiera lástima por ella.

—¡No…! —exclamó, sacudiendo la cabeza— No lo digo por nada… es que yo lo entiendo, de verdad… No te sientas mal por lo que sientes. Nadie puede dominar sobre el corazón. Además…

—Te equivocas —la interrumpió repentinamente él. Hinata se quedó con las palabras en la boca y él la miró penetrantemente, con una intensidad que pocos habían conocido en él pero al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa firme y segura—. Estoy muy feliz por Sakura-chan y el baka. Ellos dos realmente siempre fueron hechos el uno para el otro y yo siempre lo supe. Creo que en el fondo yo… simplemente… quería saber qué se sentía que alguien me amara tanto como Sakura a Sasuke. De hecho ella me empezó a gustar por la sonrisa que le dedicaba a Sasuke cada vez que lo veía… yo quería que alguien me dedicara esa sonrisa… —él chistó y miró al cielo— A veces pienso que sólo era un capricho.

—Eso no… —musitó Hinata con los ojos caídos.

—Por eso… gracias Hinata —volvió a interrumpirla él, mirándola—. Gracias por permitirme saber lo que se siente eso.

Las mejillas de Hinata se tornaron rosadas sin que ella lo pidiera. Podía escuchar su propio corazón latiendo a través de su ropa.

—¿Escuchaste mi discurso ahí arriba hoy? —le preguntó sorpresivamente. El cambio de tema fue radical, pero ella lo agradeció. No habría soportado la tensión.

—Si… ¿realmente estás feliz con que Kakashi-sama sea el nuevo hokage y no tú?

—Bueno… —suspiró Naruto— La verdad es que ese siempre fue mi mayor sueño. Pero no creo que esté listo aún para serlo, ¿entiendes? Sentarme tras un escritorio y firmar papeles todo el día… Siento que eso puede esperar un poco más —se miró la mano donde tenía el símbolo del sol, aunque estaba tapado con una venda—. Desde que tengo esto siento que puedo hacer más que simplemente eso… quiero proteger a la aldea siendo yo.

—¿Era cierto sobre el nuevo significado de Hokage… el que te dio Sasuke-kun? ¿Fue eso lo que ocurrió antes que todos despertáramos? —Hinata sospechaba sobre el encontronazo entre ambos pero nunca exteriorizó sus sospechas hasta ese momento.

—En verdad Sasuke es alguien especial… —respondió sonriendo con gracia— Pero gracias a él finalmente comprendí que no se necesita ser hokage para proteger y cuidar del mundo. No quiero solamente mantener la paz en la aldea, sino en todos lados… No estoy listo para ponerme esa capa todavía. ¡Incluso da un poco de miedo!

—¿Miedo…?

—Kakashi tiene más que yo para estar ahí. Tampoco soy tan serio para ese tipo de trabajo, ¿entiendes? —reía como siempre el chico. Hinata cerró los ojos y dibujó una curva en sus labios. Le tocó el hombro, sorprendiéndolo visiblemente.

—Naruto-kun… cuando estés listo lo sabrás —lo calmó—, sólo tienes que esperar unos años hasta que puedas hacerlo. Siempre estaré allí para apoyarte.

Y entonces los ojos de Naruto simplemente se iluminaron. Ella lo supo… supo que eso era todo lo que él había necesitado escuchar desde que la guerra terminó. Su corazón estaba inquieto y necesitaba que alguien lo calmara. Hinata, como siempre, ocupaba una vez más ese rol.

—Papá me pidió que te invitara a cenar a casa —ofreció ella sonriéndole ampliamente—. ¿Quieres venir a las ocho? Claro, si tú no estás muy… muy ocupado…

Pequeñas líneas coloradas se abrieron paso en las mejillas del rubio.

—¿Cenar con tu padre…? Yo, bueno…

Hinata se arrepintió inmediatamente de hacerlo. Seguramente él pensaría que lo estaba presionando o algo por el estilo.

—¡No tienes que venir! Yo, es que él… —tartamudeaba nerviosa. Él empezó a reír a carcajada.

—¡Bien! —gritó exaltado, poniéndose de pie— ¡Iré a darme un baño entonces!

—¿Eh…? —apenas pudo pronunciar sorprendida Hinata, viéndolo correr de la nada en dirección al centro de Konoha.

—¡Nos vemos a las ocho…! —gritaba a lo lejos, dejándola paralizada.

—

—

—

—

—

Cuando tocó la puerta ella fue quien le abrió. Naruto se paralizó unos segundos embobado con su apariencia. Hinata se levantó el pelo, colocándose unos lindos apliques blancos para sostenerlo. Se puso un vestido azul con un escote sutil de unas tiritas con caída de seda hasta las rodillas. Tenía puestas unas sandalias negras. Realmente estaba hermosa.

—H-hola Hinata… —la saludó, un poco paralizado. Ella se sonrojó un poco. Él olía muy bien… realmente se había dado una ducha.

—Bienvenido a casa —interrumpió con su voz ronca el padre de Hinata, apareciendo desde atrás—. Por favor, entra a casa —lo invitó. Naruto lo saludó con su característica informalidad y se metió.

—Siéntete como en tu casa —dijo Hinata con amabilidad—, la cena será servida en unos minutos.

Todo estaba perfectamente limpio. Naruto nunca había estado ahí adentro. La casa era más grande que cualquiera de Konoha, incluso quizás más que la mansión de los Uchiha. El estilo era tradicional y clásico, la madera de algarrobo era de la mejor calidad. En la sala principal había una repisa con cuadros de todos los integrantes de la familia. Nunca había visto a la madre de Hinata hasta ese momento… le pareció muy curioso que su expresión fuera tan similar a la de ella. Sólo verla inspiraba paz. Ver a Neji también le oprimió el corazón…

—Tenemos un pequeño santuario para él… —susurró ella a su lado, sorprendiéndolo— Todos los días hablo con él.

—Tú realmente eras unida a él… ¿verdad?

Ella sonrió y lo miró.

—Fue gracias a ti. Tú cambiaste su corazón. Cambiaste nuestras vidas —su voz casi se quiebra. Antes que Naruto pudiera contestar Hiashi los llamó a la mesa.

Era una mesa alta y larga. Había cuatro platos pero sólo eran tres.

—¿Falta que llegue alguien? —preguntó confundido Naruto.

En ese momento ingresó al comedor una muchacha sudada y un poco despeinada, con la ropa un sucia.

—Disculpen —pronunció ni bien entró, haciendo una pequeña reverencia a su padre—. Mi entrenamiento hoy fue más largo de lo normal.

Naruto se aturdió viéndola en un primer momento. No la recordaba, la última vez que la había visto fue cuando era una niña, rondando en algún lado de las calles de Konoha. Ella, a pesar de su rostro delicado y femenino, era sin dudas un opuesto a Hinata. Sus ojos eran más duros y serios, y hasta su forma de andar era más fría. Su ropa era más masculina, y también era un poco más varonil su aspecto físico en conjunto. Su cabello suelto y oscuro cubriéndole parte de la cara la hacía una versión más delicada de Neji, como un pequeño clon de él.

Cuando Hanabi se percató de la presencia de Naruto le hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza y se fue al baño sin decir nada. Unos segundos después salió: Se había lavado la cara, las manos y recogido el cabello con una cinta. El parecido con Neji seguía siendo notable.

Era entrañable verla.

La comida se desarrolló en silencio los primeros segundos. Naruto no sabía muy bien qué decir o hacer, pero no lo soportaba más. Tenía que hablar de algo, así que comenzó a dar detalles de sus entrenamientos cuando estuvo fuera de Konoha y luego todo comenzó a fluir solo: Contó los lugares que visitó, los que más le sorprendieron, la gente que conoció, sus oponentes más fuertes, la forma en que el equipo siete ideó una estrategia a último segundo para derrotar a Kaguya… Al rato todo era ameno y natural. Hiashi tenía cada vez más curiosidad y su faceta de hombre correcto poco a poco se fue quebrando, llegando Naruto a conocer su verdadero ser. Era un hombre tranquilo que había sido muy duro en el pasado, pero que aprendió de sus errores. Hinata también hablaba y hacía preguntas.

—Me habría gustado luchar con ustedes en esa guerra —dijo repentinamente Hanabi, quien había estado callada desde el principio.

—Pelear en una guerra no es algo de lo que emocionarse, hermanita —informó Hinata sonriéndole con ternura.

—Pero… —respondió la joven, dejando el tenedor en la mesa y mirando su plato fijamente— Me hubiera gustado despedirme de Nii-san.

La mesa se volvió un silencio sepulcral en menos de un segundo. De pronto a todos parecía habérseles cerrado el estómago.

—Tú eres muy parecida a Neji, ¿sabías? No sólo tu rostro sino también tu corazón —comentó Naruto, rompiendo nuevamente el silencio. Ella levantó los ojos y lo miró.

—Lo… lo sé —contestó, todavía algo triste—. Él murió para protegerte… ¿cierto? —el dolor en su voz era notable, aunque jugaba a ser dura.

—Tu padre te contó de eso… —musitó, sonriendo vagamente. Luego su tono se avivó— De no ser por él yo habría muerto y la guerra se habría perdido.

—Lo sé, papá también me contó que Hinata te acarició la cara —su respuesta tomó desprevenido a Naruto.

El color subió a la cara de ambos inmediatamente. No contestó nada en ese momento, pero cuando tragó aire para hablar Hanabi ya estaba agregando más leña al fuego.

—Luego le diste tu mano como un novio.

Hiashi tragó saliva y Naruto se paralizó. La tristeza de Hanabi se había disuelto por completo o al menos eso parecía ser.

—¡Hanabi-chan! —regañó Hinata, pero no hubo caso.

—Y le metiste tu chakra adentro.

Eso fue todo. El padre de Hinata escupió el té que estaba bebiendo, imaginando cualquier cosa en su mente. No sabía que su hija tenía la capacidad de crear frases en un doble sentido tan filoso como ese. En este momento Hinata ya no sabía dónde meterse y Naruto parecía necesitar un respirador automático para volver a respirar. Pero eso no fue lo peor, lo peor fue lo que vino luego.

—¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hija?

—No, yo no… esto… —Naruto tenía el rostro pálido.

—¡Ya basta! —gritó Hinata poniéndose de pie intempestivamente— Naruto-kun me dijo que… que tiene algo muy importante que hacer mañana, así que… ¿verdad, Naruto-kun? —lo miró, rogando que él le siguiera el juego.

—Oh, es verdad —respondió despistado. En realidad no era por seguirle el juego, sí tenía algo importante que hacer—. Tengo que hablar de algo con Kakashi-sensei.

Hiashi expelió un pequeño rugido en su garganta y asintió.

—Bien, acompáñalo a la salida Hinata.

—Sí, papá… —ambos se dispusieron a salir. Naruto volvió a saludar y comenzaron a salir del cuarto, pero Hanabi lanzó un último comentario que Hinata rogó que Naruto no hubiera escuchado.

—A veces pronuncia tu nombre cuando duerme.

El resoplido de Hiashi en ese punto fue evidente, pero ya estaban lejos de todo peligro…

—

—

—

—

—

Salieron de la casa y caminaron hacia afuera en silencio. Los grillos eran lo único que se escuchaba en esa zona de la ciudad. Su casa estaba situada en un lugar muy tranquilo y silencioso.

—Lo siento por eso, Naruto-kun…

—¡Me agrada mucho tu familia! —gritó él con el pulgar arriba, asombrándola.

—¿De verdad? —ella no podía creerlo, pero escucharlo ciertamente le aliviaba el alma.

—Yo nunca cené con una familia antes —ello hizo que el corazón de la chica se achicara y doliera por un segundo—, así que en verdad fue muy lindo para mí conocer a tu familia…

Ella le sonrió con amor.

—Entonces deberías venir en otro momento también —lo invitó, y él abrió los ojos mirándola sorprendido. Unas pequeñas líneas coloradas de dibujaron a los costados de su cara. Se rascó la cabeza, buscando en su mente las mejores palabras para lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—Bueno, yo… creo que quizás deberíamos, ya sabes, vernos también —Hinata sintió que el corazón se le detenía ante esas palabras—. Yo, bueno… no soy muy bueno con estas cosas, ¿sabes? Pero quizás hasta podríamos entrenar juntos, si tú quieres…

Los ojos de Hinata se cristalizaron. De todas las posibilidades que imaginó en su cabeza esa era ciertamente la mejor. A él le asustó un poco ver sus ojos un tanto llorosos.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó— ¿Te duele algo de repente?

Ella asintió, refregándose la cara suavemente con la muñeca.

—Me encantaría entrenar contigo, Naruto-kun…

Él sonrió suavemente cuando la escuchó. La luz de la luna se entremezclaba con el farol de la casa de Hinata. La luz alumbraba su cabello, entremezclándolo en una gama de distintos colores azulados. Él contemplaba su cabello cuando observó que había una pequeña hoja sobre su cabeza. Sin decirle nada acercó su mano a ella, rozándole el rostro con el dedo sin darse cuenta. Ella abrió sus ojos y lo miró un poco estática, entreabriendo los labios.

Se dio cuenta de que no había estado tan cerca de Naruto desde la guerra, y él también la miró. Sus ojos parecieron detenerse en la inmensidad. Naruto nunca imaginó lo hipnotizante que podía ser Hinata si la miraba tan cerca.

Hubo muchas cosas de esa noche que Hinata nunca iba a olvidar: El sonido de los insectos rodeando el farol y chocando contra él; la suave brisa que recorrió su cabello hacia atrás y el de Naruto hacia delante; el sonido de la hoja romperse entre los dedos de Naruto; el roce de sus pulgares sosteniendo el costado de su rostro; sus ojos mirándola fijamente como si fueran los únicos en el mundo; el leve enrojecimiento de sus mejillas; el sonido de sus corazones deteniéndose en el tiempo…

…_Y el primer beso que le dio._

—

—

—

—

—

Ya había transcurrido un año desde entonces. Hinata se convirtió en la kunoichi sobre la que comenzaron a caer todas las miradas. Los ex gennin no estaban para nada sorprendidos cuando los empezaron a ver cada vez más tiempo juntos y darse la mano de una forma más que amistosa, pero ciertamente las esperanzas de muchas solteras de Konoha de ganarse el corazón del héroe del mundo se fueron al traste. Y así como muchas mujeres comenzaron a envidiar a Hinata, muchos hombres comenzaron a verla de una forma distinta. El que hubiera ganado el corazón de alguien tan fuerte era símbolo de grandeza. Poco a poco se ganó un título implícito de la chica más bonita de Konoha y la más afortunada.

Sin embargo ni Naruto ni ella prestaban atención a ese tipo de cosas. Suavemente ambos fueron mostrándose cada vez más abiertos con su relación, y cada vez se conocieron más entre ellos también. Se contaron cosas que nunca antes nadie había escuchado, experiencias tristes y felices de su infancia que compartían sólo en sus corazones. Pronto se dieron cuenta que así como sus caracteres eran muy distintos, en el fondo ambos compartían un corazón similar.

Seis meses después de comenzar a salir y verse más seguido Naruto se pronunció ante su padre como el novio formal de Hinata, y antes de que él le hiciera cualquier pregunta, Naruto le dijo: _"Ahora sí quiero responderle cuáles son mis intenciones con su hija… Hacerla feliz, y ella a mí"._ Una sonrisa bastó para que fuera parte de la familia. Hanabi comenzó a llamarlo Nii-san al poco tiempo, y la paz del mundo parecía estar acorde a su relación. Pudieron disfrutar por largo tiempo de ser novios sin preocuparse por absolutamente nada. Naruto sentía que finalmente estaba viviendo como un chico normal, y no como alguien que tenía que hacerse fuerte o encontrar a su mejor amigo desertor.

También entrenaban juntos, aunque a Naruto no le gustaba mucho la idea. Siempre tuvo miedo de lastimarla, y por eso se limitaba excesivamente al luchar contra ella. Hinata sabía esto y le decía que podía soportarlo, pero por otro lado le parecía muy hermoso que él quisiera cuidar así de ella. Se sentía especial.

Uno de esos días entrenaban para mejorar la rapidez de Hinata al evadir ataques con sus Hakkeshou Kaiten, y él procuraba lanzarle ataques desde lejos para que ella pudiera bloquearlos lo más rápido posible. Hinata cada vez era más impecable en su técnica y jamás ningún ataque la alcanzó, cosa que aliviaba a Naruto porque confiaba en que siempre sería capaz de evadirlos. El problema ocurrió cuando un día, en un descuido totalmente natural, pisó la rama de un árbol que no soportó su peso, y, tras evadir el ataque la rama se partió.

No era tan alto, pero se raspó el brazo contra el tronco antes que Naruto corriera velozmente a atraparla justo antes que tocara el suelo.

—¡¿Estás bien?! —gritó preocupado, inspeccionándola al mismo tiempo que la aferraba contra su cuerpo en el suelo. Ella abrió los ojos confundida, todo ocurrió tan rápido que casi no se dio cuenta.

Le acarició el rostro tranquilizándolo mientras sonreía.

—Estoy bien… —le susurró— Ayúdame a ponerme de pie.

Él la levantó, pero ella dejó escapar un quejido involuntario y se tocó el brazo. Naruto lo miró y estaba rojizo, sangrando un poco.

—No es nada —dijo ella, soplándolo. Él le tomó la mano.

—Ni hablar —sentenció—, te llevaré a mi departamento para que te limpies eso. Sakura-chan siempre me lleva cosas de primeros auxilios por si algo como esto ocurre.

Hinata no escuchó la segunda parte de lo que él dijo. Se quedó con el _"te llevaré a mi departamento" _y se tildó. Siempre que estuvieron en algún lugar cerrado había gente con ellos y nunca tuvieron la oportunidad de dar cuenta de ningún tipo de tensión. Ellos no funcionaban así, ambos eran demasiado ingenuos…

—¿Hinata? —le preguntaba él, mirándola. Ella finalmente reaccionó.

—Yo, bueno… ¿Es buena idea que vaya a tu departamento?

Él se rascó la cabeza confundido. Sin duda tardaba en captar ideas.

—Uhm, bueno, sí. Está más cerca que la tuya y hay espacio para ambos —sonrió inocentemente levantándole el pulgar. A Hinata le alivió que él fuera así.

Graciosamente, apenas un par de meses antes, se corrieron rumores en la aldea por días de que la primera vez que Sakura fue a la casa de Sasuke ningún vecino alrededor pudo dormir. Bastaron algunas miradas asesinas del Uchiha para que todos callaran, pero Hinata conocía a Naruto y sabía que su relación era muy diferente…

_¿Verdad? _

—

—

—

—

—

Hinata presionó sus dedos contra su pantalón mientras estaba sentada ahí, frente a la mesita de la pequeña sala de Naruto. Era muy pequeño su departamento pero realmente acogedor. Se le había ofrecido algo mucho más cómodo, pero él no quiso aceptarlo. Ese siempre iba a ser el lugar donde creció, después de todo.

Naruto estaba en el baño buscando lo necesario en el botiquín. Antes de hacerlo le dio un vaso de agua porque ella lucía realmente exhausta de tanto entrenamiento… aunque en realidad Naruto confundió cansancio en su expresión con unos nervios terribles. Ella no decía nada al respecto, pero se sentía increíblemente tensa ahí a solas con él.

Observó la cama y estaba desordenada, incluso había algo de ropa en el suelo. En general estaba bastante limpio, y había algunos cuadros de su equipo colgados por las paredes y también de ella y él juntos en algunas citas.

Pero si hubo algo que realmente la embriagó fue el aroma de Naruto estaba por todos lados… hasta en el vaso que bebía.

Naruto la sorprendió, despertándola de sus fantasías, con el desinfectante y el algodón para sanarle el brazo. Había comenzado su trabajo antes de avisarle. Sintió el ardor enseguida.

—¿Te duele mucho? —le preguntó él con una mueca de preocupación. Estaba tratando de ser lo más delicado posible.

—No es nada —respondió ella. Realmente no era nada, peores cosas había sufrido en el pasado.

Naruto embardunó una crema especial en sus dedos y comenzó a deslizársela por todo el brazo.

—Sakura-chan me dijo que es buena para el dolor. Así cicatrizará pronto.

Los dos estaban en silencio total. Probablemente Hinata era la única que realmente sentía nervios, pero en algún momento los sentidos de Naruto despertaron. Comenzó a darse cuenta de lo suave que era el brazo de Hinata, lo cálida que se ponía su piel mientras la acariciaba. De pronto el corazón le empezó a latir un poco más rápido de lo normal.

—¿Naruto-kun? —le preguntó ella al ver que ya no había crema que poner. Naruto había frotado tanto que ya había absorbido por completo, pero él seguía deslizando sus dedos de un lado a otro.

En cuanto la escuchó se detuvo.

—¿Eh? —balbuceó, levantando la mirada. Y, extraordinariamente…. el espacio se redujo a la mitad. Todo parecía más pequeño y apretado para ambos. Incluso podían escuchar sus latidos al mismo tiempo y con la misma velocidad, y sus no tan pausadas respiraciones.

Ni siquiera parpadeaban.

—El baño —interrumpió ella.

Él sacudió la cabeza volviendo en sí.

—Sí, sí —repitió, sonriendo nervioso—. Está ahí. Deberías quitarte la ropa y ver si te lastimaste en otro lado —sugirió, señalando con el dedo.

Ella quiso levantarse y él hizo lo mismo con torpeza. En medio de esto, estaban tan cerca que se chocaron y ella resbaló al suelo de nuevo. Él hizo una maniobra apresurada y acabó cayendo sobre ella, junto a la mesa. Colocó ambos brazos y las piernas a los costados de ella, encerrándola, flexionándolos mientras la miraba un poco aturdido por el pequeño golpe. Ella apenas abrió los ojos, también confundida, lo vio a él muy cerca. Podía sentirlo respirar.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Naruto, frunciendo el ceño.

—Yo… estoy bien —balbuceó Hinata recobrando la compostura—. ¿Y tú?

—También…

Por alguna extraña razón ninguno de los dos parecía tener intención alguna de ponerse de pie. Él solamente la miraba desde los pequeños centímetros de altura que los separaban.

Hinata sintió que su mano se movía sola, sin su voluntad. Que algo ajeno a ella la obligaba a dirigirla a él. La levantó ligeramente, alcanzando el rostro de Naruto. Le acarició la cara con una devoción demasiado tierna. Deslizó sus pulgares por sus mejillas, sintiendo la dureza de su piel bajo ellos. Él cerró los ojos por unos segundos, sumiéndose en placer de sentir su mano de nuevo. Le recordaba a aquella vez, en la guerra, cuando ella lo despabiló con un toque suave. Pero esta vez todo era tan íntimo que parecían flotar en otra orbita, existente sólo para ellos.

Cuando abrió los ojos ella estaba sonriéndole. Por alguna razón ya no se sentía nerviosa. Era como si todo encajara, todo fuera como debía ser. Él bajó la cara, no pudo evitarlo más. Rozó sus labios con los de ella y Hinata abrió paso a su lengua a los poco segundos de comenzar algo inocente. Nunca lo había sentido tan cerca, tan pegado a su cuerpo. Entre ella y Naruto no había nada que los separara. Sólo el suelo, que buscaba juntarlos aún más. Sentían los ruidos dóciles de sus gargantas. Ella colgó ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello, atrayéndolo cada vez más. Él, instintiva e inconscientemente quizás, sintió el ardor de querer deslizar su mano hacia el interior de su chaleco.

Hinata tenía puesta una blusa de mangas cortas y un chaleco que la cubría. Cuando sintió la mano de Naruto adentrarse y tocar parte de su vientre sus ojos se abrieron. Lo miró, separando la cabeza un poco de él. Nunca habían llegado tan lejos. Él se detuvo, mirándola sin saber qué hacer. Estaba un poco más nervioso que ella en ese momento, cayendo en la cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

—Quizás, si tú no quieres… yo no… —masculló un poco confuso.

—Deberías sacarme el chaleco —respondió sorpresivamente ella, provocando que los orbes azules de él se expandieran—. Porque… porque quizás estoy herida —Hinata no tenía ni idea de lo que acababa de decir. Pero luego vio que Naruto le quiso seguir el juego, como si ambos intentaran justificar lo que hacían.

—No quiero llevarte a casa si estás herida —contestó, y ella sonrió—. Así que… —él tembló un poco cuando acercó su mano al cierre del chaleco, pero comenzó a deslizar del mismo hacia abajo hasta que lo abriera— Quiero ver que todo… esté en orden… —sus mejillas se enrojecieron.

Hinata asintió sonrojada, dejándolo hacer su trabajo. Finalmente el chaleco se abrió de par en par, y solamente quedaba la fina blusa que separaba su piel de la desnudez.

—Quizás deberíamos… ver también debajo de esto… —susurró él, mirando hacia un costado disimuladamente.

—Sería mejor que lo hicieras… porque no sabemos qué puede haber… —respondió ella en un hilo de voz. En este punto su corazón empezó a latir más rápido.

La mano de Naruto tembló de nuevo, pero lo hizo. Comenzó a deslizar la blusa hacia arriba, cada vez más. Pudo ver el abdomen perfecto y plano de su novia al descubierto, pero no tuvo el valor todavía para subir los ojos a sus senos. Ella levantó los brazos y él terminó de sacarle la blusa tratando de mirar hacia un costado.

—¿Naruto-kun…? —preguntó ella, un poco asustada de que él no quisiera verla. Él la miró luego de tragar saliva nervioso.

Sus labios se abrieron solos. Ella era simplemente…

—Hermosa… —susurró, deslumbrado con su figura. Había una última prenda que quedaba de ella ahí arriba… su corpiño negro.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó ella con timidez.

Él sonrió serenamente.

—Eres realmente hermosa, Hinata.

Ella respondió con otra sonrisa. Luego colocó sus propios brazos en su espalda, tratando de alcanzar el prendedor del corpiño. Logró quitarlo, aflojándolo en la parte de arriba. Él dirigió su mano lentamente hacia él para removerlo de una vez… y cuando lo hizo su mano rozó accidentalmente parte de su abdomen.

Sorpresivamente Hinata dejó escapar una risita graciosa. Él se detuvo, mirándola confundido. Ella se sonrojó aún más.

—¡Perdón! —gimoteó— Es que tengo cosquillas… —confesó avergonzada.

Él sonrió ampliamente al escucharla.

—¿En serio…? —sus ojos lucían con malicia. Hinata adivinó lo que él pensaba enseguida.

—No… no lo hagas —le advirtió. Demasiado tarde.

Naruto comenzó a tocarle todo el vientre con los dedos para cosquillearla. Ella estalló de la risa con lágrimas, moviéndose, forcejeando y tratando de escapar de él pero sin poder. Naruto no la dejaba irse. Él se estaba divirtiendo mucho al hacerla reír de esa forma, y quizás por un minuto ambos olvidaron completamente lo que estaban haciendo antes.

…Pero no tardaron mucho en recordarlo.

La mano de Naruto accidentalmente, en medio del juego, acabó en un seno de la chica. Ambos se paralizaron en ese momento y sus corazones volvieron a latir con cierta lujuria. Se miraron sin saber exactamente qué hacer.

—Hinata… —murmuró él, corriendo la cara algo sonrojado como antes, sin mover su mano— Yo no sé qué es exactamente lo que tengo que hacer… Ero-sennin… trató de llevarme a un sitio una vez… pero no quise ir —confesó, algo humillado.

Para su sorpresa Hinata dejó escapar una risa burlona. Él la miró, y ella tomó su mano, la que presionaba suavemente su seno, y la corrió un poco hacia el centro de su pecho. Naruto podía sentir sus latidos a través de su tórax.

—Confío en ti… Naruto-kun… —sentenció finalmente, sonriéndole con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo.

Eso fue todo. El corpiño acabó deslizándose solo hacia el costado cuando él volvió a bajar la cabeza para besarla. Ambos comenzaron a rozarse entre sí cada vez con más exaltación. Las caderas de ella se movían instintivamente a él, buscando más. Naruto sentía que no iba a soportarlo más. Nunca se había sentido de esa manera con nadie.

Todo fue muy simple. Tuvieron que adivinar y guiarse por lo que sus sentidos indicaban, porque ninguno tenía experiencia. La ropa de la parte de abajo fue retirada mucho más rápido que la de arriba, casi sin darse cuenta ambos ya estaban desnudos. Hinata nunca había sentido la hombría —ni mucho menos visto una— de un chico en su vida, y ahora podía sentirla en todo su esplendor… allí abajo, rozándola, buscando su interior. Él tardó en ingresar en ella, pero lo logró al tercer o cuarto intento. Los dos sudaban, a Hinata le habría gustado estar más limpia y no haber vuelto de un entrenamiento. También le habría gustado preparar una cena antes, hablar, prender velas, usar ropa adecuada…

Pero sin dudas aquello fue mucho mejor de lo que jamás había soñado. Porque quizás la magia estaba en que no lo planearon… simplemente sucedió.

Luego de eso ambos volvieron a intentarlo más veces, y cada vez fue mejor. Hinata dejó de sentir incomodidades allí abajo, y poco a poco el ardor se transformó en placer. Naruto nunca se había sentido tan estremecido por dentro. Era como el paraíso. Entremezclaban susurros de sus nombres con gemidos tiernos y jadeos fuertes. Sentían sus pieles mojadas chocarse entre sí y eso sólo los excitaba más.

La última vez Hinata se animó a darse vuelta y dominar la situación, moviéndose de formas que no sabía que podía. Él la acariciaba, sumido en un éxtasis incontrolable. Ella, por primera vez en su vida, sintió que realmente dominaba a alguien.

Ambos se quedaron en el suelo un rato, tapados con la chaqueta de Naruto y abrazados entre sí. Por la ventana se veía que ya era de noche. A ella le habría encantado quedarse más tiempo, pero si no regresaba su padre iba a empezar a preocuparse.

—Debería volver a casa… —susurró ella cerca del oído de él. Oyó un quejido de Naruto, que estaba medio dormido. Él estaba realmente exhausto, como nunca en su vida.

—Deberías quedarte… —masculló, aferrándola más a su cuerpo.

—Mi padre… —volvió a pronunciar ella. Él abrió los ojos enormes. Esa fue la peor alarma de su vida.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a cambiarse rápidamente, torpe y apurado. Ella rió por lo bajo y él la miró, riendo algo avergonzado.

—Dime, Hinata… —la llamó— ¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió contenta.

—Nunca mejor —contestó feliz. Eso lo alivió.

Luego ella también se cambió, y ambos salieron de casa…

—

—

—

—

—

Cuando estaban en la entrada principal ambos se quedaron mirando. No hablaron tanto en el camino, porque quizás ninguno sabía exactamente qué decir después de lo que ocurrió. No es que estuvieran arrepentidos sino que habían traspasado una barrera importante en su relación sin planearlo previamente.

Finalmente él la atrajo a su cuerpo y la abrazó fuertemente, aspirando una fuerte bocanada de aire.

—Te amo, Hinata —susurró a su oído.

Ella se paralizó inmediatamente. La voz le empezó a temblar.

—Yo también —respondió, devolviéndole el abrazo.

Sin dudas había muchas cosas que no iba a olvidar de ese día: La respiración de Naruto cuando se deslizó en ella por primera vez; el sudor de su piel cayendo sobre la de ella; la luna alumbrándolos a través de la ventana; su nombre susurrado por él en medio del placer; las líneas enrojecidas de sus mejillas cuando confesó que no sabía qué hacer…

…_Y él, diciéndole que la amaba por primera vez._

—

—

—

—

—

Ya había pasado un poco más de un año desde entonces. Naruto había crecido, su pelo era más corto y su ropa también era distinta. Ella tenía el pelo más largo y se había vuelto increíblemente hermosa. Ambos eran ya unos adultos y el momento que vivían era tenso, extraño.

Aunque el departamento era pequeño ella lo recorría de un lado a otro, inquieta. Naruto solamente la miraba sentado, sin saber qué más decirle para calmarla. Ella murmuraba cosas en el camino, mirando a todos lados. Su corazón estaba más inquieto que en la guerra. Finalmente él decidió que era suficiente. Se puso de pie tras inhalar un poco de aire y cerrar los ojos.

Se paró frente a ella con el ceño fruncido, mirándola tan fijo que Hinata sabía que tenía que parar. Él le rogaba con los ojos que se detuviera. Ella corrió la mirada, triste.

—¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué tú, Naruto-kun...? —musitó Hinata sollozando sin poder levantar la mirada— Si tan sólo yo... pudiera hacer algo también... No es justo —las lágrimas brotaban en finas líneas de sus ojos.

Él se acercó a ella y le acarició suavemente el hombro. Acercó su cabeza a la suya hasta que Hinata tuvo el valor para levantar la cara también. Sus ojos se hicieron enormes cuando vio la sorpresivamente brillante sonrisa del Uzumaki mirándola radiante como si nada estuviera ocurriendo.

—Deja de preocuparte tanto por mí, Hinata —le dijo, sorprendiéndola—. Te prometo que regresaré a casa contigo. Sólo espérame. Yo nunca he roto ninguna promesa que te hice, ¿verdad? —Hinata recordó inmediatamente la promesa que le hizo cuando luchó contra Neji al ser una niña. Él increíblemente lo recordaba— Porque ese es nuestro camino ninja, después de todo... ¿no es así?

Podía escuchar sus propias palpitaciones y las de Naruto al mismo tiempo. Increíblemente él la calmó.

Entonces Naruto la atrajo con velocidad contra su cuerpo y la abrazó tan fuerte como pudo. Hundió su nariz en su cabello largo y azulado y absorbió su esencia para mantenerla en su corazón lo más que pudiera. No quería olvidar lo que eso se sentía...

Hinata sonrió triste y lo aferró a su cuerpo con la misma intención. Luego se separó de él y lo miró por unos segundos.

—Cierto... es inevitable —susurró, mirando al costado. Se dirigió a una mesita de luz con un cajón, abriéndolo. Naruto la miró confundido.

Ella sacó una bufanda de allí: Era roja y larga. Se la envolvió alrededor del cuello.

—La tejí hace unos días y la guardé cuando no me mirabas. No quiero que enfermes por andar por ahí, en el frío... —le dijo, apretándosela con sutileza— Después de esto tú serás el hokage y te sentarás tras ese escritorio todo el día, donde yo pueda verte —sentenció definitivamente, sin dar lugar a ninguna apelación de su parte. Naruto no tenía opción a negarse, y eso le resultaba increíblemente tierno.

Él sonrió con afección y le tomó la mano, acariciándosela con cariño.

—Eres tan única —le dijo, tratando que su voz no se quebrara. Lo único peor que podía pasar en ese momento es que él llorara y ella se pusiera más triste. Lo aguantó y se lo guardó para sus adentros—. Ahora llevaré tu esencia a donde quiera que vaya.

Ella suspiró y más lágrimas volvieron a escapar. No podía detenerlas, simplemente salían. Lo abrazó de nuevo y él también a ella, fundiendo sus corazones en uno solo por un minuto hasta que pudieran volver a estar juntos...

—No me gusta ver los ojos de Hinata llorar —masculló, tratando de contenerse y sonriendo al mismo tiempo, apretándola para calmarla—, por favor, detente —susurró—. Cuando regrese, yo… definitivamente —continuó, a duras penas a través de los sollozos de Hinata— voy a decirte algo.

Y así las palabras de Hinata se inmortalizaron en su corazón, mientras escuchaba una y otra vez en su mente lo que él le dijo…

"_Así que espera por mí... espera por mí". _


End file.
